A New Year's Kiss
by Kaasstiel
Summary: Sam and Dean introduce Cas to New Year's Eve.


**A/N: So this is my first oneshot. I hope you like it! Thanks to Char for beta-ing. :)  
-**

They had finished a case a few days ago of a ghost haunting a family's house. It was an easy case, they had found the right grave the next day and had salt 'n burned the bitch. Now they were staying in a motel in Little Rock, Arkansas, trying to find anything new. They were back to looking for cases again, and when Dean said 'we' he basically meant Sam.

'Found anything?' Dean asked, glancing over the pile of newspapers next to his younger brother. Sam looked up from the obituaries of yet another newspaper, wearing a slightly exhausted face.  
'Well, there were a few blown off body parts, but that's not that weird since the time of the year.' Sam reported. He continued reading the page in front of him, but there was nothing case-like on that one either. He let out a slightly annoyed sigh when he put it on top of the rest of the pile. Meanwhile Dean walked over to the fridge, mumbling about being bored. He had just bowed down to grab a beer when the flutter of wings announced the arrival of the missing member of Team Free Will.

'Hello Dean'

There was a sound of things knocking over followed by a 'Dammit Cas'. Dean quickly stood up, one hand on the back of his head and another holding a beer. 'You could always use doors y'know.' Cas looked at him, narrowing his eyes slightly. They looked at each other for a while before Sam walked in, who looked at Dean with a wide grin. Obviously he had heard the arrival of the angel and the bump following.

'Hi Cas, going to celebrate New Year's Eve on Earth this year?' he asked, moving his eyes between his brother and the angel. Castiel turned towards Sam, tilting his head a little.  
'I'm not here to celebrate anything, Sam.' Sam raised his eyebrows at Cas' reply and looked to Dean, who was wearing a slight confused expression as well.

'Dude, you gotta stick around tonight to celebrate New Year's Eve, it's awesome!' Dean interrupted their conversation. 'We can get some fireworks for tonight and start the year with a bang.' He met Sam's eyes, which sparked with mild excitement. It was a while ago since they last bought fireworks, and they both looked forward to a break between searching cases. Castiel's expression didn't look like he was going to stay, but one look at the Winchesters and he gave in. Anything for the Winchesters.

* * *

That's how the three of them ended up counting down to the start of a new year. Sam and Dean had a discussion about what kind of fireworks to buy (We need stuff with a bang Sam, decorative fireworks are for _girls_!) while Cas had walked quietly after them. In the end they had asked the angel what he wanted, which lead them to nowhere (I like anything you like). After one hour in the shop they had load the trunk of the Impala with fireworks which were both nice to look at and had enough sound to be interesting for Dean. They couldn't afford many fireworks, but it was still enough to make it a nice evening.

They hadn't been back to the motel for the rest of the day, but instead had driven to a place with a nice view over the city. They leaned on the hood of the Impala, Sam and Dean with a beer (Dean, beer isn't exactly like champagne. – shut up Sammy) and Cas with a curious expression. In his other hand Sam was holding his watch, which was ticking to twelve o'clock. Once the little clock-hand hit the 10 they started counting – or well, Sam and Dean did. Once they hit the 0 they raised their beer, which met in a soft 'cling'. Cas looked at them like they were a page in a biology book explaining human behavior, which made Dean wonder if they had such books in Heaven. They drank in silence for a while, while their three pairs of eyes looked in awe at Little Rock shooting their money into the air. Dean silently admitted that fireworks were indeed beautiful, even when they didn't make enough sound for his liking. Dammit, did he just turn into a big girl just like little bro moose?

'I do not see the purpose of shooting fireworks in the air at midnight,' said Castiel, breaking the comfortable silence between them. Dean looked shocked, 'Nothing's better than fireworks during new year, even you gotta know that. It's fricken awesome!' Castiel didn't look convinced, so he shot a questioning look at Sam. Of course the walking dictionary took the chance to teach Cas something about humans. 'It's a tradition, we shoot fireworks into the air to scare of demons and evil spirits.' He explained simply, looking at Dean with a 'you-could-have-said-that-to-him' bitch face. Dean shrugged and jumped of the hood to get the fireworks out of the trunk. Cas followed him quietly, shooting curious looks at the fireworks. Dean took the chance to use the extra pair of hands, shoving some packages into Cas' hands. They walked to a fieldwithout any trees; Dean had once shot some fireworks under a tree and it hadn't ended well.

'If something goes wrong, just hide behind Sam, ' Dean joked, getting his lighter from his pocket. 'Jerk' he heard from behind him, with a small smile on his lips he replied with 'bitch'. Cas looked at Dean with slight confusion on his face; 'I do not think it's necessary for me to hide behind Sam, Dean.' In return Dean only sighed and made a mental note to teach Cas something about humor. He didn't know if it was able to teach angels anything in that area, but he could always try some basics. The garrison could use some good old Winchester humor, especially since Mr. Dick with wings Uriel was one of the funniest angels around there.

Dean kneeled down next to the rocket to set it off. He could feel the angel watching what he was doing, which made his hands shake a little. The lighter refused to work the first few attempts, which made Dean only more annoyed. He almost let out a victorious 'hah!' when his eight attempt was finally successful. Once he had lit the match he stood up, walking back slowly with his eyes on the rocket. Cas had already joined Sam, who was watching from safe distance. Dean ran the last meters towards them, grinning like a Cheshire cat to Cas and Sam. He enjoyed setting off fireworks, because for once he didn't have to use his lighter to salt 'n burn a ghost.

The rocket was awful, and that was an understatement. It went up for a few meters, ending it's short journey with a soft pang. The colors were 'mwah' and well.. long story short: it was a disappointment.  
'I do not think this would scare off demons.' Cas muttered. Dean shot him a glare (c'mon, they were cheap!), but once he noticed the slight amusement on Cas face his expression softened. Sam laughed while he got another rocket, announcing that he was going to set it off. That left Cas and Dean alone for a few seconds. The air around them seemed thick, but Dean came to the conclusion that it was probably the smoke of fireworks. Cas stared at him, like the angel would probably do 24/7 if he got the chance. Dean stared back, eyes travelling over Cas' face. His eyes were blue and made Dean want to make cheesy poems about how blue they were. His face was round as well as angular and his lips.. _Dammit_.

He was going to regret this, but once his eyes locked with Cas' again he had to. Dean moved forward a bit, placing a short kiss on Cas' lips. It wasn't long, but still enough for Dean to feel like someone had set off fireworks inside him. Once he broke the connection he moved his hand up to his neck to scratch there awkwardly. 'It's ehm.. a new year's kiss,' he muttered. Castiel looked perplexed at him, standing there as his awkward inhuman self in front of the hunter who just kissed him. Cas moved his hand up to touch his lips, as if he was testing whether it just happened or not.

'Happy new year Cas'

'Happy new year Dean.' Cas replied, smiling.


End file.
